The Army Of The T-Posers
Plot The episode begins with Wario, King Dedede, and Dr. Eggman inside of the Mushroom Castle telling their adventures to Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Kirby, Princess Peach, Toad, and Link. They explain they adventured into the Shadow Forest and found an artifact which they took and sold for cash. Mason then walks down the stairs and asks them why they stole the T Barrier. He then explains that it keeps the barrier shut and keeps the T Plague from the world. He then says to look out the window, even though it should not be there yet. They look out and see an army of characters in the T-Pose. They say this and Mason freaks out, runs up the stairs, and says to come with him if they want to live. Then, they hear the front door burst down and SMG4 (who was by the door) scream. Luigi worries about him but knows there is nothing they can do. They make their way into a closet and Mason locks and barricades the door. He thens explain everything hoe the infection works and how to get infected you have to touch a t-pose zombie or eat a t-pose mushroom. They then hear a crash and look towards it to find Dry Bones. He tells them he was napping in their and they woke him. They tell him everything just said and suddenly the door smashes down. The army is even bigger and they bust a wall to escape. As they are running though, Peach trips over her high heels and gets infected. They then run through the hospital which has Bob and Meggy (who was a black eye covered in paint). The two then join them. They run until they get cornered. They then find and throw up an emergency rope. But someone needs to get off because it is too heavy. After freezing with fear while the zombies approach, Mason uses the rope like a swashbuckler and starts attacking the crowd. He gets pinned down and then yells at them to escape right as his face turns dead and expressionless. He then gets out of the pile in a t pose and advances on them as they escape. They meet Waluigi as they run. He then happily admits he and Bob started the infection (which was why the zombies arrived so early) by taking the real T-Barrier and leaving a decoy in place. Enraged, the group then tosses both Bob and Waluigi into the army and they are both instantly infected. Wario then eats a Mega Burger he finds on the ground because he is hungry. It turns out the meat is actually vegetarian beef made from T pose mushrooms. It was a trap by the zombies! He is then infected. Meggy then takes a 1 up mushroom and throws it at Mason. It hits and Mason is reborn but then instantly reinfected by the horde. They then throw everything they have at the horde. Those things are * Metal Mushroom * Extra Toad * Rockit Lawncha * Mushroom None of this helps because now some of the horde is made of metal, some are giant sized, the rockets do not do anything, and now Extra Toad is a zombie. Normal Toad gets mad and then Mario throws him too. Tails then flies everyone away but the weight causes them to fall. Everyone is now injured and Tails is one of the zombies. Sonic then runs away and comes back and is in an Eggman mech. They climb in and fly away until Tails chases them in the air. Then, Princess Bloodstone rushes in out of nowehere and kicks away Tails. She hops in and they fly for a while. However, it turns out as Tails fell, he hit the engine. They are going to crash! Meggy, desperate for help, accidently activates Holo-Mason. It is a sentient living hologram built into the ship and it has all of Mason's thoughts, personality, and memories! She asks what they should do and he says to open the hatch marked "EMERGENCY". They do and inside are parachutes, oxygen masks, gas masks, button pads to launch the ejector seats, life vests, tasers, inflatable life boats, and an inflatable slide. Meggy makes sure everyone equips themselves and then disconnects Holo-Mason from the ship and grabs his hologram projector. They then all brace for impact (even Holo-Mason despite him not needing safety equipment, and being unable to be injured, knocked out, killed, short-circuited, or infected). They all then feel a lot of pressure and fall entranced (a synonym for unconscious). When they wake up, the ship is in ruins and it appears they have crashed into someone's house on an island. A man is staring at them speechless. The group explains what happened and apologizes. Meanwhile, Tails was actually inside the ship engine area and was knocked to the other side of the island. He infects a lot of natives, village dwellers, and animals. An infected citizen then starts shuffling towards the group plus Chris. They easily deal with the infected citizen. Then, they decide to split into two groups. Group A (Dry Bones, Holo-Mason, Meggy, Mario, Luigi, Link, Kirby) will go and explore the forest while Group B (Chris, Dr. Eggman, King Dedede, Princess Bloodstone, Sonic) wil, stay with the house and fix up the ship. While exploring, Group A finds a huge group of zombies. Kirby attempts to eat them, however he ends up throwing them up and also getting infected. The group runs for the house while closely pursued by the zombies. They make it to the house and start up the ship and start loading people on. All of Group B and Group A make it. Since no one is left, they leave. In the air, a cloud castle appears out of nowhere! They dock and get off and find Rosalina in the courtyard. Rosalina survived because she was in her cloud castle at the time of the apocalypse. Rosalina then gives them Pink Hazmat Suits just like the one she is wearing. They put them on because they are hazmat suits against the t pose virus. Every gets theirs on snuggly (except Holo-Mason who physically can't and doesn't need to put one on). Then then pile into robot mechs who have machine guns firing 1 Up mushrooms and jump off the cloud edge. Rosalina then uses a black hole to make all the zombies teleport to the mushroom kingdom and they have an ultimate zombie duel. However, there are a VERY HUGE AMOUNT of zombies. This combined with them not actually having any weapons other than the ability to stomp on the zombies causes them to go down quickly. The mechs are worn down very quickly with the zombies climbing over there and tearing apart the outer layers. All mechs receive injuries and three collapse. Those are the Dr. Eggman, King Dedede, and Dry Bones. They collapse and eventually the cockpits are ripped away and the three pilots infected. Everyone else teleports back to the cloud castle. Luigi was injured and Mario goes to look at it. He is infected and cannot be cured except by 1 up mushroom so he is thrown off. Everyone needs suggestions. Holo-Mason suggests they make an antidote that can hit multiple people at once and cure the world like that. So they go with that. They create flying mechs that drop nuclear bombs that are filled with liquid 1 Up Mushrooms. They try this strategy and eventually win and save the world. Transcript * Scene Mushroom Kingdom Castle Living Room * enter characters Dr. Eggman, King Dedede, Wario * Dr. Eggman, King Dedede, Wario '- (happy) ...and then we took the relic for ourselves! * ''enter characters Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Link, Princess Peach, Toad, Sonic, Tails * 'Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Link, Princess Peach, Toad, Sonic, Tails '- (amazed) Wow! * enter character Mason * 'Mason '- down the stairs (concerned) why did you take the T Barrier? * 'Wario '- (confused) T Barrier? * '''Mason - (concerned)- look out the window, are there people in t poses out there? * Sonic '- out window (confused) loads, why? * '''Mason '- (surprised) oh shoot! Okay, everyone! come with me if you wanna not die! * enter character T-Pose Zombies * '''CRASH! * enter character SMG4 * SMG4 '- (startled) what the-?! AAAAH-! {Infected} * '''Luigi '- (worried) SMG4! (in a whisper) Oh come on Luigi, nothing we can do for him now! * 'Whole Group '- into broom closet * Scene Broom Closet * 'Mason '- locks, fortifies, and barricades door (concerned) okay, we should be safe now. * 'Link '- (confused) what is happening out there, and what is it with everyone in a t pose? * 'Mason '- the virus * 'Toad '- (confused) so you are telling me that those are zombies in t po-? * enter character Dry Bones * '''CRINKLE! CRINKLE! POP! SNAP! * Whole Group '- (scared) AAAAAAHHH!!! * '''Dry Bones '- up yawn up stretches what's up guys? * 'Mason '- (annoyed) reexplains * '''CRASH! * T-Pose Zombies '- the group * '''Mason '- down a wall everyone! Over here! * 'Whole Group '- escapes * Scene Hallway * 'Princess Peach '- over high heels (scared) noooo!!! {Infected} * Scene Mushroom Kingdom Hospital * '''FLING! * enter character Meggy * Meggy '- (confused) huh? Why are the hospital doors open? * ''enter character Bob * 'Bob '- no idea. * 'Whole Group '- in (terrified) *pant*...zombies...chasing...run..! * 'Bob, Meggy '- at eachother (confused) what? * 'T-Pose Zombies '- into hospital * 'Bob, Meggy, Whole Group '- (terrified) AAAAAAHHHH!!!! * 'Mason '- (terrified) RUN! * 'Whole Group '- escapes * Scene Mushroom Kingdom Castle Meeting Room * 'T-Pose Zombies '- the group * 'Bob '- oh shoot, we are cornered and dead. No roping out of this one. * 'Mason '- roping... wait a minute, that's it! emergency rope system everyone, get on! * 'Whole Group '- on * enter character Emergency Rope System Computer Voice * 'Emergency Rope System Computer Voice '- ERROR. TOO MUCH WEIGHT. PLEASE LIGHTEN LOAD TO TRAVEL. * 'Meggy '- (worried) oh great! one of us has to sacrifice ourselves for everyone else! * 'Whole Group '- (terrified) with fear * 'T-Pose Zombies '- on the paralyzed group * 'Mason '- (brave) the rope like a swashbuckler in zombie crowd and starts attacking them hi-yah! Take that! And that! And tha-! * 'T-Pose Zombies '- and pin down Mason * 'Meggy '- (worried) MASON!!!! * 'Mason '- (worried) what are you waiting for?! Go! Run! Get away for her-! {Infected} * 'Emergency Rope System Computer Voice '- WEIGHT LOOSENED. LEAVING. leaves * Scene Mushroom Kingdom Village * enter character Waluigi * '''Waluigi - to group while being chased Help me! on * Emergency Rope System Computer Voice '- WEIGHT REGAINED. STOPPING. stops * '''Meggy '- Waluigi?! I bet you started this didn't you?! * 'Waluigi '- yeah. I did. And i got Bobby to help me. * 'Bob '- yeah. * 'Waluigi '- but it does not matter. What are you going to do, tie us up and throw us to the zombies? * '''Waluigi, Bob - AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * 5 Seconds Later... * Emergency Rope System Computer Voice '- WEIGHT RELOOSENED. RELEAVING. leaves * ''enter characters Bound Waluigi, Bound Bob * 'Bound Waluigi, Bound Bob '- on ground next to approaching zombies MMMMMMMHHHH!!! {Infected} * Scene Distant Fields * '''Wario - grumbles (starving) i'm hungr-wait! Look! A Mega Burger! Just lying on the ground! the burger uhhh... i don't feel so good. burger wait a moment! This is not meat! This is vegetarian meat made from t pose mushrooms! {Infected} * Meggy - bag wait a moment! out 1 up mushroom * King Dedede '- i could use an extra life. * '''Meggy '- no, you idiot! 1 up mushrooms are the cure for the infection! * '''King Dedede - Oh! But i have no idea which zombie we should hit. * Meggy '- Mason smirks i do. 1 up mushroom * '''Mason '- {Uninfected} huh? I'm aliv-? * 'T-Pose Zombies '- Mason * 'Mason '- AAAHH-! {Infected} * 'Meggy '- THROW EVERYTHING WE HAVE AT THEM! * 'Whole Group '- stuff * 'T-Pose Zombies '- hit with rockets in size hugely metal * '''Extra Toad '- thrown waaaaahhh!! {Infected} * '''Toad '- hey! That was my cousin! * 'Mario '- Toad! There is no time, if you must be like that then... * 'Toad '- thrown waaaaahhh! {Infected} * enter Damaged Zombies * 'Damaged Zombies '- while being impacted * enter Giant Zombies * 'Giant Zombies '- swatting the emergency rope * enter Metal Zombies * '''Metal Zombies - their magnetic powers to draw the ropes closer * Tails '''- everyone, abandon the ropes. Grab my hands! * '''Whole Group - Tails * Tails '- away with everyone whew... you guys are heav-! under the weight * '''Whole Group '- painfully * 'Tails '- in zombie crowd {Infected} * '''Sonic - hang on everyone! I'll be back! away in an Eggman mech * Whole Group '''- in * Scene The Plumburt Ocean * '''Meggy - wait! Zombie Tails is coming! * Princess Bloodstone - in out of nowhere and kicks away tails in mech * enter character Mech Computer Voice * Mech Computer Voice '''- ERROR. UNIDENTIFYABLE DAMAGE TO ENGINE. WARNING. CRASH INCOMING. BRACE FOR IMPACT OF LAND OR WATER. Eggman Inc. not responsible for injury or death. * '''Meggy - ahh! What do we do?! elbows equipment * Mech Computer Voice '- THANK YOU FOR ACTIVATING "emergency hologram" * ''enter character Holo-Mason * 'Holo-Mason '- THANK YOU FOR ACTIVATING ME, THE EMERGENCY INFORMATION GUIDE HOLOGRAM OR T.E.I.G.H. FOR SHORT. IF LOST, STOLEN, DAMAGED, OR DESTROYED, I CANNOT BE REPLACED. PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT FOR LIFE, SENTIENCE, AND PERSONALITY TO BE DOWNLOADED. UNIT NAME GIVEN: "Holo-Mason" * 'Meggy '- huh? * 'Holo-Mason '- PERSONAL INFO DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. READJUSTING... ah that's better. Hello, "Meggy". * '''Meggy - huh? How do you know my name?! * Holo-Mason '''- i am programmed with all of Mason's memories, thoughts, and personality. * '''Meggy - can you tell us how to survive this crash?! * Holo-Mason '''- disconnect the compartment marked "Emergency". Open the crate and then prepare yourselves. * '''Whole Group - crate and uses supplies * Meggy '- you're coming with me! and grabs hologram projector * '''Holo-Mason '- ok. Please brace for impact. * '''Whole Group - for impact * CRASH! * Scene Island AS * Meggy - yawn uhh... what happen... OH MY PAINT STARS! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHIP?! * Holo-Mason '''- repr...amming. s...ors dama...ed. consu....ing re...rs. REPAIR: 0%. * '''Luigi - yawn what the heck happened?! * Meggy - we crashed. * enter character Chris * Chris - and you broke my house! Where am i supposed to live now?! * Meggy - look. We're really sorry. We were being chased by zombies... * Meggy - ...and we crashed here after one destroyed our engine. around at the thick foliage umm... were are we? * Holo-Mason - REPAIR: 100%. Loading up maps for asked question. Filing GPS coordinates...ERROR. my sensors have no idea where we are. All they can pick up is that we are over 100,000 miles from The Plumburt Ocean. Here, we need to fix the ship. * Meggy - Sir, is it okay if we use your supplies? * Chris - Uhhh, sure. * Meggy - Okay, let's get to work! * Meanwhile.... * Zombie Tails - up wanders forest forest critters native camp natives village residents * Mayor - (infected) Chris * Chris - FALCOWN PUNSH!!!! Punches Mayor * T-Pose Zombies '- group *'Meggy - RUN!! *'Chris' - It onto The Ship *Scene Sky *'Luigi' - We Have been flying for hours! Admit it, we are lost, doomed, and the whole world is dead! Characters *Mason *SMG4 *Luigi *Kirby *Dr. Eggman *Mario *Meggy *Princess Peach *Princess Bloodstone *Chris *Rosalina *Sonic *Tails *Link *Wario *King Dedede *Toad *Bob *Dry Bones *Waluigi *Holo-Mason *Forest Critters *Natives *Mayor *Village Dwellers *T-Pose Zombies Trivia * This episode was originally broadcast as a Halloween and Holiday Special, however the title for halloween and holiday special went to The Curse Of The Watching Man when it was aired. Category:Episodes